Past Friends, Present Enemies
by TruthFirePhoenix
Summary: Sakura and Ino tell about the day the met, each in their own PoV. The day they met, and the day they became enemies. Rated K


_True friendship is hard to get,_

_But it never dies,_

_Through all the hardships in life,_

_Your friend will be at your side,_

_No matter what may come,_

_True friendship never dies…_

My story of friendship has been an… awkward one. Anyways, I'm Haruno Sakura, and this is my story…

"Hey billboard brow!"

"Big forehead!"

"Go hide behind your mommy!" Their words pierced through my heart like needles. It wasn't fair! With my low self-esteem and "big forehead" I was an easy target.

"Le-leave me a-a-alone!" I sobbed. They snickered and yelled more insults. Continuing to taunt me, I backed up into a rock. Cowering, shaking, and sobbing with fear and sadness, I let my pink bangs fall over my tear-stained face.

"Leave her alone guys!" One of the other girls from school walked up. She stood tall and proud, her blonde hair in a neat pony tail behind her head… Very intimidating.

The taunting stopped as the other children ran away. The girl who had defended me, helped me up and wiped the remaining tears off my face.

"Just ignore those kids, they're morons…" She commented, all I could do was nod, "By the way, I'm Yamanaka Ino. Stick with me, and those kids won't bother you anymore!" Ino then took the red ribbon that was in her hair, closed it in her hand, and pushed it towards me. "You know, they won't bother you also if you show confidence, they won't do anything, so keep it. Um…" Gratefully, I took the ribbon.

"Th-thanks," I proceeded to tie my hair back. "I'm um… Haruno Sakura. Um… Ino, you're really brave."

"Thanks! So, do you want to go play Sakura?" Nodding, I grabbed her hand, and ran off into the woods with her… We were best friends ever since. Until that fateful day.

_Ino's Point of View_

My friendship with Sakura was really strange… It's not every day you get to see someone blossom into a flower…

I was bored… Utterly bored. My friends had claimed that they had other things to do. Mainly teasing, but, I never knew that.

"Hey guys! Leave her alone!" I yelled, my friends stood astounded. Also, I couldn't believe what was taking place. Before me, my friends were taunting a girl cowering in front of a rock! Calling her "billboard brow" and other such insults. "Leave now!" My 'friends' scurried away, I wouldn't talk to them for over a month.

Walking over to the little girl, I helped her up. She was still shaking and sobbing, her sea foam eyes were swelling with tears as she looked into my own periwinkle eyes. I felt really sorry for her, so I wiped the remaining tears off her face, and moved some of her pink bangs out of her view.

"Don't let them bully you. They're jerks! If you show more confidence they won't tease you… So, here, take this and keep it." Taking one side of the ribbon in my hair, I pulled it out and handed it to the girl. She gratefully took it, still nervous from her recent event. "Don't worry. I'm not going to tease you… Any who, I'm Yamanaka Ino. You are?" The girl barely moved her lips.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," she whispered.

"Well then Sakura! Let's go show those bullies that you're not easy prey! Put that ribbon in your hair and let's go play!" Sakura weakly smiled, and I returned it with a big grin. She tied the ribbon in her hair, took my hand, and we bounded off into the forest. We were best friends… Until that fateful day.

In a meadow, two girls stood. The wind blowing through their hair.

"Sakura…" The blonde haired girl commented.

"Ino…" Sakura's hair whipped around her face. Both girls glared.

"I heard someone say that you like Sasuke… too," Ino's voice was strong, no emotion. Sakura nodded. "I guess that makes us," She was interrupted.

"Enemies…" Sakura finished. Her voice and face were just as cold and emotionless as Ino's, except, her eyes were clouded and watery. "When I become a real ninja, I'll wear my headband on my forehead… So, here," in her hand was the red ribbon that Ino had given her when they first met. Reaching her hand out, Ino grabbed the other end of the ribbon, and Sakura released her end. Relinquishing their childhood memories, they now stood as enemies facing each other.

"When we're real ninjas, we'll both wear our headbands on our head," Sakura smiled at Ino, who stuck out her hand. Shaking hands, they confirmed the one thing they used to think they would never become… Enemies.

_True friendship is hard to get,_

_Yet it never goes away,_

_No matter what may come,_

_Either enemies or allies,_

_The bond will still be there,_

_True friendship never dies._

Author's note: Hope you liked! Any who, CherryBlossoms38 (one of my friends...) wrote _Enemies Or Friends?_ which inspired me to write this story... So, if you want to read the story that inspired this one, please go check her story out! Have a nice night!


End file.
